Song of Eternity
Song of Eternity is an action role-playing game video game series developed and published by Aozora for the Nintendo Wii U game system. The story of the games follow three different main protagonists but with one main antagonist and a similar plot. The Prologue Ash Stormfield is a veteran knight who wishes to become a hero but never got the chance to since he has never fought in any battles except for the last one against the Gain Empire. Since the war was over before he had a chance to become a hero, Ash became his home town's knight and protector. After Ash was chasing bandits out of the town, he fell into a hole which led him deep underground and into an underground spring, there he had found a sword underwater and had went to grab it. Once he had gotten the sword, it had showed him a glimpse of the future, showing the world in war against a man in golden armor wielding a black bladed sword as big as him. Being shown this vision, Ash had set out on a journey to find and defeat the golden armored man before his vision becomes true. The Story After the death of the gold armored man, Gaia, Ash Stormfield had became a hero but had died in the process. 50 years later, Ash Stormfield's legacy was forced to be forgotten by the invading army of Draia, who had worshipped Gaia as their deity. Cecil Ariadust is a young blacksmith apprentice who was sold an old sword that was found near the battlefield of Gaia and Ash's battle by a thief salesman. The next day, a small army of Draia had intruded into the town and forced the townspeople to surrender, and then attacked them when they didn't. Cecil's sword had then glew and broken the rust and repaired itself when the Draia army began to attack; not knowing what just happened, Cecil was shown a vision of the future about Gaia returning back to the world, so he uses the sword to fight and begin a journey to stop Gaia like Ash had did 50 years ago. The Ending After a thousand years had passed since the Gaia was defeated by Cecil Ariadust, the world had been transformed into a place where unbelievable technology exists and most magic no longer had a use. Rolan Thorne is a soldier of the Tristan army who had only joined half a year ago, but he has an ancestory which nobody knows; he is the descendant of both Cecil Ariadust and Ash Stormfield, though Cecil and Ash aren't related, Rolan is the son of Cecil's great granddaughter and Ash's great grandson. Even after 1000 years since Gaia was defeated for the second time, the Draia Empire still exists and is still at war with the Tristan Kingdom. During a surprise attack on the Tristan capitol city, Rolan had gone missing in action after he was pushed off a bridge and fell into an abyss. In the abyss, Rolan had found an old sword that was completely covered in rust, dust, and dirt, but it still had its shape. When Rolan grabbed the sword out of curiousity, the sword had repaired itself and he saw a vision of the future, once again, the sword shows the golden armored man, Gaia returning. Soon after the raid had ended, Rolan had taken the sword and went on a journey to defeat Gaia once again, but this time, to finish him off for good. Gameplay The gameplay in all three of the games are very similar. The player can use the Wii U tablet to fight in battle or to see and/or use items and equipment. The lifebar and mana bar are shown in the bottom left corner of the screen as the mini-map is shown in the top right corner. In local areas, the tablet can be used to pin-point people who the player wishes to talk to from afar or face to face, it can still be used to view items and equipment, and the people can be spoken to without the need to use the tablet. In battle, the player can use the buttons to attack the enemy in a hack-and-slash fighting style similar to the one used in many fantasy role-playing games or use the touchscreen to slash the enemy with more accuracy and to see critical points in the enemy's body. A battle will comence when an enemy notices the player or when the player attacks an enemy. During battle, a clear blue barrier will appear surrounding the battle area, these barriers indicate that the player must retreat or win the fight to pass; if a barrier is red, then the game will be saved at the point before the battle begins and the battle must be won to pass; if a barrier is yellow, then the same rules as the blue barrier is applied, but the enemy is a much higher level than the player, no experience points will be lost if retreating but some will be lost if the player has been defeated; if there is no barrier in a battle, then the fights can be avoided or fought with no experience points being lost no matter what happens. In local areas such as towns or castles, the touchscreen on the tablet can be used to pinpoint characters to talk to from afar or upclose, though the buttons may still be used if the player is upclose. In the local areas, the player is not allowed to attack and civilians unless the civilian has robbed or is attacking another civilian. Magic also cannot be used in local areas except when performing or when the player is in a mission. Mixjoy If the player has a data of the previous game, the beginning battle of the game will be skipped, since it is a weakened version of the previous game's final battle, and the items and money of the previous game will be transferred to the current protagonist, also including a special costume of the last hero for the character. When playing The Ending, the mixjoy can be activated with either of the previous games, but it only transfers the data of the first imported game while the other one just gives a special costume for the character. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games